GXZKingMii
3 Channels and as well as franchises are headed by the star of his own channel named Ryan Newman (Code-named) Ryu Nefari The Mysterious Ultimate Saiyan King, Or Prince Ryu. He now has his own vlog channel entitled Ryu Nefari The Mysterious Ultimate Saiyan King. It is now the crossover between any franchises containing the Super Mario, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, One Punch Man, Sailor Moon, Sonic The Hedgehog, Dragon Ball Super, Rosario Vampire, Attack On Titan and so many video game and as well as anime characters make their way of playing their own game, having misadventures and as well as revealing mysterious content and as well as surprises. List of RNPAOAT GX episodes. MK8 Unboxing And Gameplay The Gang Plays Outside Sonic Transformed A Powerful Warrior Appears The Legendary Chase Down For A Count Break Time Is Here RNPAOAT Z Kai Episode List Sonic the Hedgehog Quits KIrito eats. Chef Peepee/Chef Austin's first talk. Mega Blastoise attacks Jet's Got Issues Ain't Nobody Got Time For This BS/Explorers Of Sky Makes A Comeback/Captain Falcon Time RNPAOAT RTSG Episode List Sonic Generations Gameplay On The PS3/The Reveal Of Majin Buu's Super False Transformation. RNPAOAT Hyper Episode List A little house exploring/Racing fast like Sonic The Hedgehog on Mario Kart 8/ Bowser Junior gets really mean Watching a lot of anime. Treecko's back Waking Up Like Stupid/Ryan VS Bowser and Bowser Junior/Monkey D Luffy Attacks Ryan Ryan VS Luffy. The Epic Fight. Luffy's Power Increases. Ryan's Power Level Gets Powerful Faster And Stronger And Ryan Transforms Into His Legendary Super False Transformation Ryan's Break Time. Aftermath Of The Fan Made Game Super Smash Bros Crusade. RNPAOAT ULTRA Episode List A New Threat/Treecko Learns Super Energy Beam/The Attack Of The Evil Enforcers List Of RNPAOAT Super Episodes A new day full of adventures in RNPAOAT Place after school Ryan puts Mario against Sonic in SSBB the Japanese game/Ryan and Meloetta in love RNPAOAT The Road To Sun & Moon Episode Collection Satoshi-Gekouga's Training List of Cast Character Plushies And Amiibo's That Ryan Has Mario Saitama Sonic The Hedgehog/Sonic, Sonic Boom Amy Rose The Hedgehog Goku Mega Man SSGSS Goku/Super Saiyan God Blue Goku Fleetway Sonic The Hedgehog/Base Form Super Sonic The Hedgehog Shadow The Hedgehog Super Shadow The Hedgehog Luigi Straw Hat Luffy,has a bad switching Disorder Toon Link Pichu Kid Trunks Mikey Kudo Shoutmon Glaceon Vaporeon Shaymin Heroic Koopa Koopa Troopa Kirby Lucario,Mega Evolved Form Yoshi Chespin,who is annoying Silver the Hedgehog Tails the Fox,Sonic Boom Eren Jeager Victini Palkia Riolu,son of Lucario Larry Koopa Togekiss Froakie Ash-Greninja Drillbur Pansage,Chespin's soldier friend Grotle,Chespin's secondary soldier friend Pikachu Gogeta Pink Yoshi Yellow Yoshi Monferno,closest friend of Koopa Stanley Marsh Kirito Asuna Pink Yoshi Tyrunt Kid Goku Majin Buu Chef Peepee/Chef Austin Bowser Junior Leafeon Xerneas Mega Blastoise Meloetta/Has A Beautiful Long Hair And Mostly Ryan's Girlfriend Black Yoshi, different version Bowser Charmander Pikachu/Twin Brother Of Pikachu Bunnelby Hawlucha Manaphy Buizei Pink Yoshi Yellow Yoshi Piplup Chimchar Grotle Turtwig Trunks GT Jet The Hawk Treecko Sylveon Big The Cat Captain Falcon Dark Pit Panchum Light Yagami Hoopa Panchum/Panchum's Twin Brother Light Ryan/Ryan's Plushy Twin Brother And is Like A Son To Him Eruptor Trigger Happy Frieza/Fanny Frienza Naruto Uzumaki Sasuke Uchiha Kakashi Hatake Pain Plush, action figure and amiibo characters that Ryan wants Toad Kyogre Black Yoshi, SuperMarioLogan version Kid Goku GT Peach Toon Zelda Daisy Rosalina Misa Amane Ryuk Male Inkling Female Inkling Cloud Strife Wave The Swallow Storm The Albatross Knuckles/Niggles/Snickles Serena Tsukino/Usagi Tsukino Tsukune Aono Moka Akashiya Kurumu Kuruno Yukari Sendo Mizore Shirayuki Tornadus Thundurus Landorus Cobalion Virizion Terrakion Agumon Bulma Raikou The Legendary Dog Piccolo Entei The Legendary Dog Shenron Suicune The Legendary Dog Mewtwo Greninja Sceptile Mega Sceptile Volcanion Magearna Cream The Rabbit & Cheese Princess Zelda Mikasa Ackerman Armin From Attack On titan Annie From Attack On Titan Sasha From Attack On Titan Meta Knight King Dedede Kenny McCormick Kyle Broflovski Eric Cartman Wendy Testaburger Donkey Kong Nico Robin Chessnaught Deoxys Rayquaza Diddy Kong Crash Bandicoot/Gash Fandiboot Vegeta Diancie Darkrai Dr. Eggman Cloud Strife/Cloudy Cloud Android 18 Goten Hatsune Miku Petey Piranha Mickey Mouse Minnie Mouse Groudon Latios Latias Reshiram Zekrom Kyurem Black Kyurem White Kyurem Super Saiyan 4 Goku Cell Dixie Kong Pan Gohan Krillin Axew Chris Thorndyke Fox Mccloud Nami Sora Mega Man Inuyasha Chaos Boa Hancock Rouge The Bat Mabel Pines/Mostly Ryan's Pretty And Beautiful Long Brown Haired Ex-Girlfriend Bokkun Giratina Espio The Chameleon Zorua Zoroark Red Genesect Genesect Genesect Genesect Genesect Yveltal Tony Chopper (One Piece) Ryu Lugia Shadow Lugia Metal Sonic Ino Yamanaka Yang Xiao Long Megatron The Sky Dragon Human Beings Ryan Newman 20 Years Old Roy Fisher 58 years old Ron Belson 65 Years Old Jim Kilpatrick 65 Years Old Aaron Newman 24 years old Danielle Newman 22 years old Tammie Newman 46 years old Caden Smith 4 years old Matt Shioleno 50 years old Rachel Shioleno 14 years old Ryan's pets Link The Cat, Brought back/goes back to back. Ash The Cat, returned to RNPAOAT Place Michael Gale/Meegule The Beegule The Cat, Is almost 100% Ryan's Pet. Power Ups Cape Feather Master Emerald Chaos Emeralds Danielle's pets Roxy Matt's pets Alleycat Sadie/Died Catniss/Was Rid Of Category:Mature